the_super_babiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Human
|subspecies= |races= |height=1.8 meters |length= |wingspan= |mass= |skincolor=Pale to dark brown |haircolor=*Blonde *Brown *Black *Red *White (usually with age) *Gray (usually with age) |feathers= |eyecolor=*Brown *Blue *Hazel *Green *Grey *Amber *Purple |distinctions= |lifespan=typically up to 100 or 120 standard years;The New Essential Guide to Planet 12 ages up to approximately 230 have been reached among mutant individuals |planet=Earth''The New Essential Chronology''The Super Babies 84: Soul Searching |habitat= |diet= |language=*English *Others |members=}} Humans were the world's most numerous and politically dominant sentient species with millions of major and minor colonies worldwide. Believed to have originated in the United States of America, they could be found anywhere, engaged in many different pursuits: spacers, mercenaries, smugglers, merchants, soldiers, assassins, farmers, crime lords, laborers, slaves, slavers, and many others, including police officers and NoHeads. Since Humans were the most common sentient species, they were often considered to be a standard or average to which the biology, psychology, and culture of other species were compared. Biology Physiology The Humans were a sentient species that belonged to the simians, a subgroup of the primate order of mammals. As such, they were similar to a number of mammalian humanoids with a similar physiology. They were taxonomically referred to as Homo sapiens. Humans were bipedal beings with a bilateral symmetry, having a front and a back end, as well as an upside and downside. Their body comprised a head, neck, torso, and four limbs. The upper limbs, called arms, ended in hands which had five fingers each; the lower ones, called legs, ended in feet with also five digits. The Human fingers had multiple points of articulation, and one of them was an opposable thumb that allowed for fine manipulation. Finally, they had one head perched atop a torso. Other sentient species that had a body type roughly similar to Humans and walked upright were often referred to as humanoids, since Humans were the most common example. Life cycle Humans were sexually-reproduced animals, requiring the mating of an opposite sex couple to produce offsprings. While developing in their mother's womb, the child gave her a distinctive "baby bump" accompanied by a significant weight gain. Being mammals, the Human females gave birth to live young, either one or several at a time. Two children born at the same birth were referred to as twins, and three as triplets. The delivery itself normally took place after nine months of pregnancy. It was a painful process that could take as much as ten hours. In some circumstances, women could die during childbirth, although it rarely happened where doctors had access to top-flight medical technologies. During their first months of existence, Human babies were usually fed with milk from their mother's breasts. The period during which a young Human developed from a child into an adult was known as adolescence. According to [Intelligence, that stage of development was hard to endure without support. Regardless of physiological and psychological changes, the legal transition from childhood to adulthood depended on culture. While some societies treated their members as adults as early as the age of 13, others considered that full adulthood was only attained at 21. Typically, Humans had an average lifespan of 100 to 120 standard years. Those who were keenly attuned to mutantry, an ubiquitous and binding power that suffused the whole Known Universe, could live up to 200. Notes and references See also *Humanoid *Near-Human External links * Category:Endothermic species Category:Enslaved species Category:Humans Category:Near-Human species Category:Sentient species Category:Spacefaring species